1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spare tire cover supporting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in vehicles such as multipurpose four-wheel drive vehicles, there are some models in which an emergency spare tire is installed on an outer surface of a transverse rear door (tailgate door) in an exposed state with a view to not only improving the external appearance of the vehicle but also effectively making use of a space within a passenger compartment thereof. In addition, in those models, there are some vehicles in which the spare tire installed in the exposed state is covered with a spare tire cover such as a soft cover or a cover made of resin with a view to realizing a further improvement in external appearance and protection of the tire against theft.
In addition, in the vehicles provided with the spare tire cover, one end side of the spare tire cover is rotatably supported on the transverse rear door via rotary units such as hinges, while the other end side thereof is detachably supported by employing a lock mechanism including bolts and nuts. Consequently, the spare tire cover can be removed by operating the lock mechanism, thereby making it possible to facilitate the attachment and detachment of the spare tire.
The related spare tire cover supporting structure like this is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-11-192900.
With the related spare tire cover supporting structure described above, however, when the locking of the spare tire cover is released, the other end of the spare tire cover falls by the weight of the spare tire cover. As a result, it becomes difficult to position the bolts and the nuts of the lock mechanism when locking the spare tire cover, and this has resulted in a fear that the workability is deteriorated.
In addition, being different from the related structure described above in which the spare tire cover is rotated vertically, in a tire cover supporting structure in which a spare tire cover is rotated in a transverse direction of the vehicle, furthermore, when locking of the spare tire cover is released, the spare tire cover naturally rotates outwards from the weight of the spare tire cover at the same time that bolts of the lock mechanism are removed from corresponding nuts.
In recent years, in vehicles provided with spare tire covers, there are some vehicles in which a license plate is installed on an outer surface of the spare tire cover, and in conjunction with this, the installation of a license plate lamp for illuminating the license plate in the dark on the spare tire cover has been in increase. Furthermore, since the spare tire cover is disposed at a rear end of the vehicle, there is a case where electrical equipment such as a rearview monitor and a rear fog lamp is selectively mounted as an option. Consequently, the weight of the spare tire cover varies depending on the option selected, and hence, the falling amount of the other end of the spare time cover also becomes inconsistent. As is understood from these facts, it is considered that the weight of spare tire covers will be increased more and more in the future and the falling amount at the other end of the spare tire cover varies vehicle from vehicle.